


Favourite Superhero

by BecaAMM



Series: Mrs Captain [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Fluff, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Pre-Canon, Pre-Iron Man 1, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, single parent tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Being a single father, Tony always tried to keep you as close to him as possible for most of the time, and didn’t give a f*ck if anyone was bothered that.





	Favourite Superhero

Tony yawned while the man across the table explaining his point. He was inside that room for more than he could count, hungry and tired but not even close to being done. He was about to run his hand through his – now – messy hair when the phone on the middle of the table rang.

“Mr Stark, would you come for a minute?” His secretary requested and Tony stood up.

“I’ll be back in a minute.”

Many people disapproved but Tony had his own way of parenting. Every day he would stay home with you during your morning classes – you were homeschooled –, bring you with him to his office and keep you in a room with your nanny, a freezer with food and water, a computer and toys the rest of the day. He visited you every hour and played with you and, appreciating your drawings and taking them to his room so he could expose them for anyone to see.

Many times, his employees would be looking for him and end up going in there and playing with you while talking to your father.

“What’s wrong?” He questioned when he saw his secretary holding you in her arms while you cried.

“The babysitter had to leave and she won’t stop crying.” The woman explained, trying to keep you in her arms while you desperately tried to reach out for your dad. “I don’t know what to do.”

Tony shook his head.

“She needs to sleep.” He looked at his wristwatch. “Come here, princess.”

“But you need to go back to your reunion.” The woman protested as you wrapped your short arms around your father’s neck.

“I never said I wasn’t going back.” He rolled his eyes. You were five-and-a-half years old and  _very much_  attached to him. “It’s okay, daddy is here, honey.” He caressed your back, then palmed his pockets for a moment and pulled your favourite pacifier from it, taking it out of a little plastic sack and giving it to you. He was trying to get you out of it, or at least he told people that. You only had it to sleep, it wasn't a big deal. 

When you finally stopped crying – calmed by his presence and the sucking motion, he just walked back to the meeting room and sat back on his chair, making everyone look at the two of you, many bothered and some curious. He’d never done that before but was acting very naturally about the situation.

“Do you need a moment, Mr Stark?” An old man questioned, looking at the way you clung to Tony and the pacifier between your lips.

“No, I don’t.” Your father leant back on his chair, caressing your back. “Keep going.”

The discussion took some tense minutes to grow again but they eventually went back to their main subject. Tony, though, could barely focus on what they were saying for more than a minute or two. You were peaceful against him, looking like an angel and completely unaware of the world around you.

“Mr Stark, are you sure this is a place to a child?” The same old man questioned. He was one of Howard’s reminiscent business partners, a very old creature with an old mind, who clearly disapproved Tony’s relationship with you.

“Is my daughter’s presence bothering you, Rivers?” Your father looked at him. “Because I’m not sure anyone else minds if she sleeps through our reunion. Gentlemen?”

He looked at the men around the table, his hand never stopping stroking your back, and everyone else shook their heads. He turned to look at Rivers again.

“Well, If you are so annoyed, maybe you should leave.”

The man just resigned to staying in silence and the reunion ended one hour later.

You woke up while Tony walked out of the room and was on his way to the elevator, grabbing his face with your small hands.

“I thought you were sleeping, love.”

“Where are we?” You asked, your voice sleepy and muffled by the pacifier.

“Going home.” He put his suitcase on the floor by his side on the floor.

You hummed something, running your hand on his cheeks while looking at his eyes in a way he couldn’t even describe and made his heart huge and warm.

“You are so strong, daddy.” You mumbled. “You’re a superhero.”

Tony chuckled to himself, kissing the tip of your nose.

“Your favourite superhero, right?”

You nodded quickly.

“My favourite.”


End file.
